The present invention relates to a game image display method and a game control method, more specifically to a game image display method and a game control method suitable for a baseball game.
Accompanying the recent development of computer graphic techniques, so-called 3D games, which use three-dimensional cubic image displays, have become gradually prevalent in game apparatuses in amusement facilities and domestic video game apparatuses.
The baseball game is one of the most popular sport games and has established popularity. Baseball games have been presented in 3D games using three-dimensional cubic image displays.
In the so-called 3D baseball game, in which three-dimensional displays can be made, displays are presented at various view points in accordance with developments of the baseball game. For example, a display of batting as viewed by a catcher, a display of pitching as viewed by a pitcher, a display of a defense as viewed at the outfield, a display of base running by a base runner as viewed at the diamond and other displays are changeably made, whereby the baseball game is made realistic.
In judging a catch in such 3D baseball game, in some cases even though a catch is unsuccessful according to computation, the catch appears successful in a display, and in other cases, conversely although a catch is successful according to computation, the catch appears unsuccessful in a display. This makes feel game players awkward.
To make the 3D baseball game more interesting, when showy plays, such as a running catch, a headfirst slide, etc., are displayed, it is proposed to replay these plays. However, when these plays are replayed in slow motion, details of the replayed images are displayed outstandingly coarse.
In the conventional baseball game, basically, simply an offense operates a batter, and a defense operates a pitcher to thereby advance the game. As the operators become used to the game, they become unsatisfied with the simplicity of the baseball game. Baseball games which enable more sophisticated operations and require higher tension have been expected.
In the conventional baseball game, a sub-screen is provided for displaying a general layout of the players so as to see developments of the game, but as the game becomes complicated, it is difficult to correctly see developments of the game only by simply displaying layouts of the players.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a game image display method which can display a suitable replay image.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a game control method which can realize judgements which do not make feel game players awkward.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a game control method which enables the game to be played with tension.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a game image display method which facilitates grasping developments of the game.
The above-described object is achieved by a game image display method for displaying a reproduced image to replay a specific scene in an advancing game. When the reproduced image is displayed, a parameter of a motion of a mobile object displayed on the specific scene being corrected, and the specific scene is reproduced based on the corrected parameter. Whereby suitable replay images can be displayed.
In the above-described game image display method it is possible that the reproduced image is replayed in slow motion on the specific scene.
In the above-described game image display method it is possible that on the specific scene a first object impinges on a second object; on the specific scene it is judged that the first object impinges on the second object when a distance between the first and the second objects is within a prescribed range; and a positional parameter of the first object and/or the second object is changed so that a position of the first object agrees with a position of the second object in the reproduced display on the specific scene.
The above-described object is achieved by a game control method for controlling a specific character by operating operation buttons. Operations of the operation buttons are combined to make a specific operational command for a character to be operated whereby characters including a character to be operated are can be sophisticatedly operated.
In the above-described game control method it is possible that a prescribed display is made to indicate that the specific operational command has been accepted.
In the above-described game control method it is possible that the prescribed indication is made even when the specific operational command made by operating the operational buttons is invalid.
The above-described object is achieved by a game control method in which when a main game advances to a prescribed specific scene, a sub-game which is different from the main game is executed, and a game result of the sub-game is reflected to advance of the main game.
In the above-described game control method it is possible that the sub-game is executed while the specific scene of the main game is being displayed in slow motion.
The above-described object is achieved by a game image display method for displaying game contents on a game screen, wherein a sub-screen for displaying advance of the game is provided on the game screen, and a position and motions of a character are displayed on the sub-screen.
In the above-described game image display method it is possible that the character is displayed in a different color to distinguishably display a motion of the character.
The above-described object is achieved by a game control method for controlling a game which is advanced by using a character registered in advance, wherein the registered character is substituted by a substitute character, and the game is advanced by using the substituting character. Whereby advance of the game can be easily grasped.
The above-described object is achieved by a game control method for controlling a game in which a character responds to a motion of a mobile object which moves on a game screen, anticipating a track of movement of the mobile object; moving the character which is to reach the mobile object toward the mobile object when the mobile object starts moving, based on the anticipated track of the mobile object; and giving a distance between the mobile object and the character at a time when the character has come near to the mobile object, and judging that the character has reached the mobile object when the distance is within a prescribed range. Whereby the judgement does not make the game players feel awkward.
The above-described object is achieved by a game image display method for displaying a mobile object which moves on a game screen, and a character which reacts to a motion of the mobile object, determining a character which responds to a motion of the mobile object and a reaction motion of the character, based on the anticipated track of the mobile object; and displaying the reaction motion of the character when a distance between the mobile object and the character at a time when the character has come near to the mobile object, is within a prescribed range.